There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer games executed on user or computer devices having a user interface, such as designing a controllable user interface in the context of available computer devices and resources, which may be limited.
Some embodiments may relate to devices having a user interface for engaging users or players in a computer game executable in an online environment.
In a scenario where a web based (canvas) application is adapted to a mobile platform, there are challenges in maintaining a similar “look and feel” at a user interface. In particular, the inventors have found that distinguishing between intended inputs can be problematic when dealing with touch input on devices with limited resources such as processing power, small display screens, and low touch input resolution between displayed objects in the user interface.
For instance a known computer application executed at a computer device involves the matching of objects displayed on a game area or game board and the elimination of such to complete a level or aim or target score of such a game. The game may be a so-called “casual” or “social” game, wherein short periods of play are undertaken by the user whenever appropriate according to the user's schedule.
Such games are increasingly offered and played by users on a wide range of devices such as portable devices such as smart phones or tablets or larger devices such as desk top computers or lap top computers. The challenge is to maintain selectability and removal of matched objects in a touch context, such that the familiar game mechanic implemented on canvas can be maintained.